


"I bet he loved it, though."

by starlitnight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitnight/pseuds/starlitnight
Summary: Prompt: [170602] Mingyu fixing Wonwoo's collar.





	"I bet he loved it, though."

**Author's Note:**

> ☆.｡.:* i've written this fic while i was on a trip with my family somewhere (where there's absolutely no signal) and it's my first meanie/minwon fic ever and no one beta'd the thing so i apologize in advance >//< i hope you'll like it! .｡.:*☆

 

"Hyung, are you done?" Mingyu asked, peeking from the doorway.

 

"Not yet." Wonwoo replied, glancing at the younger before resuming whatever he's doing.

 

Mingyu nodded to no one in particular. Letting himself inside the room which the older shared with the Performance unit and Vernon. Their beds were unmade and the whole place was a mess. He closed the door before sitting on the edge of a bed opposite to Wonwoo's.

 

He sat there and stared. Watching the other's every moment.

 

"Gyu, stop staring." Wonwoo muttered, his eyes not leaving the bag he's packing.

 

After a moment, Wonwoo let out a relieved sigh before looking at Mingyu's direction and much to his surprise, he's still staring at him.

 

"Kim Mingyu, I told you to stop that and we're going to be late. Let's go." He said, standing up.

 

All of a sudden, he felt a pull on his wrist and a soft push that made him lie down on his back, leaving him in shock.

 

"Hyung..." Mingyu whispered through his teeth.

 

"He-hey! Wha-what the he-hell!" Wonwoo protested as Mingyu placed his hands on his sides, enclosing him. He tried to push him off of him but it didn't work. It never did. He knows what's going to happen next.

 

Mingyu slowly leaned in and started to nib on his right earlobe. Wonwoo shivered from the contact, letting out a strained moan. The younger's lips slowly trailed off on every part of the older's face, leaving kisses as he went. He gazed intently at Wonwoo's eyes before connecting their lips. A sound which resembles a groan came out from the back of his throat. He savored every inch of Wonwoo's lips. He sucked, bit and explored the other's mouth with his tongue. The tingling sensations spiking every nerves of his body. He pulled away, a string of saliva hung in between them. He tried to catch his breath and calm his hormones. Ever since he walked in the room, he felt hot and when he stared at the brown-haired boy, his heart rate increased in an instant.

 

Wonwoo eyed his movements carefully. Mingyu took a quick glance at Wonwoo's face and continued leaving kisses on his jaw and neck. His lips found the older's collarbone, kissing a certain spot before sucking which earned a moan from the other. Feeling satisfied with the feedback, he sucked on another patch of skin just below the previous one.

 

"MINGYU! WONWOO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Seungcheol's voice echoed from the main door, startling both of them.

 

Wonwoo bolted right up, pushing Mingyu off the bed in the process. Followed by a loud thud and a groan. He picked up a green flannel on the floor and squeezed into it in a hurry. Mingyu watched as the other grabbed a pair of sneakers and struggled wearing it. He grabbed his bag and pulled Mingyu along with him, walking out of their dorm in a fast pace.

 

The two silently sat next to each other inside the van. Their arms and legs brushing, Mingyu's hand rested atop Wonwoo's thigh. If the other members noticed something, they didn't say anything. The ride was awkwardly silent.

 

When they finally reached their destination, all of the members rushed out. Walking and waving at the cameras. Mingyu followed behind Wonwoo. Noticing the other's disarrayed clothes, he stayed close and fixed the other's collar earning a glare in return.

 

"If we didn't make out, I would've look like a proper idol right now." Wonwoo whispered furiously.

 

"Sorry, hyung..." Mingyu mumbled.

 

Wonwoo just shot him a look before waving and smiling again. I bet he loved it, though. Mingyu thought to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
